Dark Returns
by Mori' Tsukiko
Summary: The title says it all.Will Kagome find out about the mysteries of Daisuke Niwa or will she be found out first? Read to find out! T for language and eventually we'll see the Inu-gang and le pervert! Being editted so that readers can enjoy it more.
1. Daisuke Gets His Other Half Back

(dust cloud) *coughs*

Megan: Hello fans of Inuyasha and DNAngel! I'm gonna be doing the stuff around here considerin someone is getting a Latte!The author is putting DNAngel characters in 8th grade to match her fanfic so plz dont complain or make any sour reviews reviews about it.(the Dnangel characters being in 8th grade anything else complain all you want.)

Megan:Ζητώ από το πλήρωμα του inuyasha και δ n άγγελος

*bright glow followed by explosion of dust*

Inu: what the damn hell is going on?*puts hand on tetsusaiga*

Kagome: Inuyasha, it's just Megan.

Daisuke: Wait... who are you people?

Riku:Niwa, I don't think we've met these people before.

Megan:A friend of mine needs you for a story. Inu you've been called by many people so do da disclaimer will ya?

Inu: fine...The baka for a goddess doesnt own InuYasha! or D. N. Angel Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha! and Yukiru Sugisaki owns D. N. Angel.

" "=Talking

' '=Thinking

**( )**=Author's Notes

Pairings:Inu/Kag, Miro/San,Koga/Ayame(if they appear), Niwa/Riku, Hikari/Risa(i guess), original pairings etc.

Author's Note: I'm going to re-edit some things (mainly spelling, words that may have been deleted, and stuff like that) to try to make this story better, sorry for the late updates!

* * *

><p>**Kagome POV**<p>

All I wanted was a break. Jewel-shard hunting is tiring when it's nonstop. Especially when there's someone like Inuyasha bugging me day in and day out, I guess I finally gave in to annoyance and exhaustion.  
>"I'm going home Inuyasha!" I called. I turned around to head home. Inuyasha, as cocky as he is, questioned me.<br>"Oi, who said you could go home?"We started bickering about why I had to go home, until Inuyasha rudely remarked,"Smart-ass wench,"  
>I let that comment set in. I need a break! I also have a math quiz three days from now! So I'm not going to give in to what Inuyasha wants. "Osuwari! When will you ever stop being a jerk, BAKA!?" I shouted, pissed off and before I jumped into the well, I sang,"Goodbye, Inuyasha! See you in five days!" And with that there was a blue glow inside the well before returning back to the other side of the well in my time.<p>

I climbed out and walked out of the shrine and saw my three friends,Yuka,Eri, and turned around and when they saw me.  
>"Kagome!" they squealed as they came around.<br>"How is your scoliosis?" Eri asked.  
>"So the flu you had is gone now?" questioned Ayumi.<br>"How are you and your boyfriend doing?" Yuka slipped in. They asked the questions so fast I almost couldn't catch what they said. 'Couldn't Grandpa say I had the Chicken Pox or something a lot simpler?' I thought, while answering my friends.  
>"My back is fine, Eri. The flu has gone away, Yuka. We're doing fine,Ayumi, I guess..." I answered to all three of walked into my house and chatted about school and what new stores were opening at the mall and things like that. We talked for about an hour.<br>"Well,we better get going," said Yuka.  
>"Bye Kagome." They all said in unison as they left. I headed out to the store to by the ninja snacks everyone enjoyed. I bought ramen for Inuyasha, a spinning lollipop for Shippo, a few sodas for Miroku, and I also bought a few ingredients to make home-made lunches for Sango. I went down the snack aisle and bought some chocolate mini donuts. I purchased the items then left for home.<p>

When I got home I saw homework lying on the kitchen. 'Arigato, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.' I thought, as I hurriedly grabbed the homework and looked over what I had to do. 'Okay so I have Geometry,Earth Science, English, and History' I thought smiling to see that history was basically questions that reviewed what happened in the time of the Feudal Era. I started with History and just moved on sliding through subjects.  
>"This is starting to get easier," I muttered to myself as I finished the subjects of homework I had to make up.<p>

My mom came in,"Kagome, it's time for dinner," I smiled warmly.  
>"Yoi,Mama" (AN: Okay,Mama..Mama is what she called her mom in the Final Act.) I followed my mother downstairs to eat. Once I got downstairs I heard Oji-chan telling Souta another story.  
>"... And it's so heard that Phantom Thief Dark has disappeared and might reappear once again," Oji-chan said still looking at the newspaper. I nervously fingered the small jar I used to hold the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Then I had a pondering thought,'Well I guess we'll have to keep our guard up for a while' as I finished my I hurried upstairs and prepared for school tomorrow. I guess while I was studying I fell asleep on my desk to rest for the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>**Normal POV****At Daisuke's house**<p>

Daisuke was starting to feel relief and boredom all at the same time. Relieved, because he didn't have to go out and steal things; bored, because he didn't really have Dark nagging at him anymore. It was kind of sad to not here him muttering over something. Daisuke just finished his homework when his mother called from downstairs, "Dai, Dinner!" Daisuke ran downstairs and started eating.  
>"That's a bit strange,"Daisuke's dad, Kosuke, stated.<br>"What is it, Otou-san?" Daisuke inquired.  
>"In the news, they're saying that Dark is going to return by the next new moon on Friday," Kosuke answered. "I have to check something. I'll be right back," Kosuke muttered as he hurriedly ran down to the basement where all things stolen were left.<p>

When Kosuke got to the bottom of the stairs he blankly stated, "So it's true after all," The whole family looked at the wall where the old encased feathers were on the wall where it should have been blank. Emiko shrieked with excitement.  
>"I'll get the warning note ready~!" And she sprinted up the stairs. The rest of the family followed her upstairs as she was writing down the warning note. A few sweat drops appeared on the three guys.<br>"Okaa-san, I don't wanna!" Daisuke began to complain, then, getting an idea, Daisuke explained, "Anyways, it couldn't be possible. Dark was sealed in the Black Wings, right?" But Emiko kept insisting him.  
>"Your job is to steal shards from the Shikon No Tama at the Higurashi Shrine," Emiko stated. Daisuke just gave up knowing his mother wouldn't let up and nodded as he drudged up to his room.<p>

Daisuke looked outside into the starry night sky. 'I wonder how Riku-san is doing...' Daisuke thought as he blushed slightly and smiled to himself.  
>'Hiya Daisuke!' a voice in his head shouted playfully.<br>'Dark?' Daisuke replied...

* * *

><p>Cliffie ;3<p>

Soz im not to good with whose who when it depends on Kagome's friends

Oh btw before the idiots chat I want just 2 or three reviews before the next chappie. considerin the next chapter is chapter 2 :3

Meg:So what do ya think...?

Inu: I don't think it's too good*mumbling from ground*

Kagome: I think it was just what he needed. Some sense knocked into him!

Inu: Hey!*the two start quarreling*

Dai:I think it's pretty accurate on Dark's tone of voice.

Dark: It is not! Who are you anyway?

Megan: You'll find out soon enough *backs up into wall*

Dark: Get back!-*Meg disappears into wall* here...

Every1: till next time!


	2. Dreams and Rumours

Hi Peeps!

Demented Demonic Inu Banshee-Thx for the help. I knew I missed something. I just didn't know what it was. Thx again! :D

Yaoi Fan Girl 14th- Thx! I hope to continue both fanfics I've been working on!:D

Ok any...*Inu and Kagome are fighting about Inu being cruel to Shippo ending with a SLAM!* Well I guess you can figure out what happened with that quarrel. Any...

Meg: Let's get back to the story!

" "=talking  
>' '=thinking<br>/ /=Dark telepathic  
>- -= Daisuke telepathic<p>

_italics= dreams_

_Author's Note: I'm going to re-edit some things (mainly spelling, words that may have been deleted, and stuff like that) to try to make this story better, sorry for the late updates!_

* * *

><p>**Review**<p>

Daisuke looked outside into the starry night sky. 'I wonder how Miss Riku is doing..' Daisuke thought as he blushed slightly and smiled to himself.  
>Hiya Daisuke!/ a voice in his head shouted playfully.  
>''Dark?''Daisuke replied...<p>

* * *

><p>**Daisuke's POV**<p>

"Dark?"I replied in a state of confusion. I jumped up in surprise when an image of dark popped up in my head.  
>I'm back.../ Dark began joyfully, /And so is Krad.../ He replied solemnly and went silent for a bit.  
>"I better go tell Mom, then," I muttered, breaking the short silence. So I ran downstairs as Mom ran up to me and asked.<br>"Has Dark come back yet?"  
>I answered solemnly,"Yeah, as well as Krad. He will probably return to Hiwatari soon,"<br>She became serious and nodded. I hoped she would stay serious for another minute, but didn't even last four seconds.  
>"Okay time for bed. Don't forget to pack your bag, Dai," Mom smiled joyously. I nodded and groaned having to think about school.<p>

I went up in a hurry to go pack my bag. I had History, Math, Science, and a bunch of books. I put them all in neatly. "Kyuuu?" Wiz wanted to climb into my bag.  
>"Not now Wiz, maybe in the morning, but I'm kinda busy since Dark came back," I replied, sighing. I heard grumbling from Dark in the back of my head, Some counterpart you are.../  
>"Kyuuuuu," Wiz sighed as he went to the windowsill. I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed just as Towa walked into the room.<br>" 'Night Daisuke-sama," Towa murmured with that high pitched voice of hers. (A/N: refering to english version)  
>"Goodnight Towa," I mumbled before I fell into a deep sleep.<p>

_It was the same dream as before. A girl, in a red,white,and green school uniform turned toward me as she exclaimed,"Who are you?" She had an interesting look in her deep brown eyes.  
>"I'm Daisuke Niwa," I would always reply, but it seems that it wasn't what she meant.<br>"Who are you and why does your dark aura seem to glow pure?" She'd restate her question. I waited for the dream to end, but it didn't when I thought it would. Instead a man in a red hakama came out of the mist and grabbed her by the shoulders. Up near his head was foggy, so i never got to see his face. She repeated,"WHO ARE YOU!?" and she disappeared along with the man._ Everything went black...

* * *

><p>^Morning^<p>

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up immediately. I know I had a dream, a mind connection maybe? Oh, I don't know, anyway, the point is, I don't remember any of it. It can be frustrating not to know something yet know of it at the same time. I got out of my pajamas and brushed my hair and got on my school uniform. Then I headed down for breakfast.

It was silent during breakfast. Jii-chan noted, "You're going to be late Kagome. Good luck on the test!"  
>"Ittekimasu!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the house, across the shrine, down the stairs, and to the school. When I got there, I saw Ayumi,Eri, and Yuka huddled together gossiping to eachother.<p>

I ran over to see what was wrong."... I can't believe we're binding two schools together," Ayumi exclaimed excitedly.  
>"Yeah, but I heard the teachers there were more strict," Yuka moaned at the rumour.<br>"Wait, what school?" questioned Eri.  
>"The Redwood** and our school," answered Ayumi.<br>"Really?" I asked, heading over.  
>"Kagome~!" They exclaimed in unison. Funny, I never realised how creepy it was until now...<br>"Yeah, they are," Answered Ayumi.  
>"I can't wait! I wonder what type of boys go to that school!" Yuka exclaimed. Of course Yuka would be the one to mention boys... Suddenly I sensed a dark aura in the area. "Nani?" I muttered, running toward the aura. With my bad luck, I tripped and hit my head on the edge of the fountain. The dark aura disappeared as I passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>When I came to, I noticed a women in a suit standing next to my bed. 'What the...' I looked at my surroundings. This isn't my room...<br>"Higurashi, Kagome?" The woman asked.  
>"Ano, Hai?" I replied, after realising I was in the school nurse's office.<br>"Kon'nichiwa, I'm the principal of the school, Redwood Chugakkou. My name is Sugisaki Yukiru. I was wondering if you would be a representative to Tsuki Chugakkou,"  
>I gave some thought, before asking, "Why me, specifically? I'm not that popular in school, and I'm not even able to come to school often, so..." I explained my reasoning for the inquiry. Sugisaki laughed.<br>"Despite your absences, I saw you on the day of the school festival. Splendid singing, by the way. It showed that you have spirit, despite the troubles you seem to go through," Sugisaki hummed.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked, giving a curious look.<br>"Well, honestly, do you really think we adults are that ignorant? I saw those strange things, including the one you used as a dish. Poor thing..." She stopped when she saw my pale face. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but I suggest getting this interesting life of yours written as a fantasy, if it's a common occurrence, I mean," She assured me. "Oh! also..." Sugisaki complemented me on my improv during the play, along with talking to this good friend of hers who's a manga artist, Takahashi Rumiko... 'She talks a lot.' I thought, sweat dropping. Apparently, she noticed I wasn't talking. "Oh, so you don't want to be the representative? And here I thought you were enjoying talking with me..." Sugisaki pouted, looking like she was on the verge of tears, or going into her corner of depression.  
>"No, no, of course I enjoyed talking with you, and of course I'll be representative, Sugisaki-sensei," She brightened up as soon as I said that.<br>"Yosh! But please, enough with the sensei, I'm not that old!" She exclaimed.

And thus, I have somehow ended up representing my school...

* * *

><p>**Daisuke's POV**<p>

I woke up, got ready and headed to school. While walking, I took out my sketchbook and started sketching the girl I saw from my dreams. It was weird, her clothes were normal, yet she seemed... Ancient, wise beyond her years. I ran into Riku, who was riding her bike to school. "Ohayo, Riku-chan!" I greeted, happy to see her.  
>"Morning, Niwa-kun. So, anything strange come up? I heard Dark was coming back this Friday," She asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity. Slightly panicking I spoke hurriedly and stuttered through a sentence, making up a lie.<br>"N-no, nothing's happened m-much. Just normal everyday. Dark hasn't come back yet if he is," Riku nodded, looking like she didn't believe me but she'd get it out of me later.

We had just entered our homeroom (after bolting into the school when we arrived) when the principle called everyone down to the Auditorium. Everyone went hurriedly, probably thinking it was some boring news, meaning it would be best to just hurry and get it over with. After sitting down, I looked about the students in the Auditorium. Some students were throwing paper air planes around and others were chatting loudly. No one expected anything new except it being about the plans of a new school being built. Riku was sitting next to Harada and I. That's when Sugisaki walked on, in the same upbeat way she does when there is some sort of 'need-to-be-stated' announcement that she just has to gather the entire school to say. "May I have your attention, please..." She started.

Students kept chatting loudly around me and Sugisaki seemed to be bubbling with anger. "I said everyone SHUT UP!" She shouted, startling the entire auditorium to the point where everyone became silent. One interesting fact about Sugisaki is that she is in her late thirties, and yet she acts almost exactly like most of the students, subtracting a few swears, and tends to react similarly, too. It also seems to be that she terrifies some of the students here... Clearing her throat, she continued with what she was saying before, "As you all know, there are plans of the school being rebuilt. What you don't know is that it's being built in the same area. Construction starts Wednesday, and you'll all be sent to the Tsuki Chugakkou. Here, I have a representative who is also a student at the school. Higurashi Kagome, school representative for today. Hurry on stage!" She barked and a girl in a red, white, and green uniform hurried up on stage.  
>"Ohayou gozaimasu, students of Redwood Chugakkou. I'm Higurashi Kagome, as you know," The girl greeted, bowing slightly. "Tsuki Chugakkou is a well rated school. Don't worry about the uniforms, you may keep the ones you already have and you will come back to the Redwood when the construction is finished. We're excited to have you and will welcome you with open arms!" She exclaimed, seeming peppy.<p>

I looked at my picture and my eyes widened looking back and forth between the two. Riku looked over. "Do you know her, Niwa-kun?" She asked.  
>"N-no, actually, not at all. Just a wierd dream I had for the past few nights and well, she was in it," I explained, and Riku seemed to be less confused.<br>I looked to my left, and noticed that Saehara had started talking to me.  
>"-hotter than any other girl I've seen. Looks like other guys are making bets to see who gets to date her first." He said, camera held in his hand. "See you later Daisuke-kun, good luck!" He exclaimed before we left the Auditorium.<p>

Everything went on as usual, we left the auditorium. We had our classes, and while I was gathering my books, Dark popped up quickly.  
>Daisuke! There's that strange magic energy I keep on sensing! Go after it!/  
>"What strange magic energy?! Since when!?" I whispered, so that the others wouldn't hear.<br>/Maybe later! Right now we have to find the source before it disappears./ Dark stayed at the forefront of my mind as I left my stuff and ran down the hallway. /Left! Toward the Auditorium!/ He instructed. I turned, and bumped into something. Luckily, I was able to catch myself before I fell. Unlike the one in front of me, who I accidentally bumped... the strange girl... from my dreams...

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

* * *

><p>OKAY! This is the re-editted Chapter 2! I hope (for those who've read this before) Will Read and review to tell me what you think of the revised version compared to the old version. You like it better? Worse? Tell me! Also, for new readers, please read and review to let me know what you think!<p>

* Surprisingly I couldn't find the name of Daisuke's or Kagome's school. So I made a name ):D.  
>Translations:<br>Ittekimasu- I'm off (leaving the house, generally)  
>Nani- What<br>Ano, Hai?- Um, Yes?  
>Kon'nichiwa- Hello<br>Chugakkou- Middle School/ Junior High  
>Ohayou- Good morning (informal)<br>Ohayou gozaimasu- Good morning (formal)

Me:*quiet* 1...2...3

Everyone: Till Next time!


	3. Meeting New People

HEY Everyone! I am sooo sorry I'm late! I've been doing a LOT. Dumb tests,Homework pile up, MCAS, things like that. So with that boringly lame excuse lets get on with the story! Here comes Hiwatari!

-Hello.-= Hiwatari telepathic  
>_Hello_= Krad telepathic<br>/Yo!/= Dark  
>\Hello\= Daisuke<p>

_Author's Note: I'm going to re-edit some things (mainly spelling, words that may have been deleted, and change some of the actual writing) to try to make this story better, sorry for the late updates!_

* * *

><p>**Last Time**<p>

I turned, and bumped into someone. Luckily, I was able to catch myself before I fell. Unlike the one in front of me, who I accidentally bumped... the strange girl... from my dreams...on the floor... in front of me...

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

* * *

><p>**Now** *Kagome's POV*<p>

I stretched as I walked out of the auditorium. 'Man, I'm hungry after that speech! I guess I should head to the cafeteria and get something.' I thought, before my mind drifted to the strange aura I felt in the audience earlier. I don't sense it now, really, which is kind of odd. Some kid was running by me and bumped into me, knocking out all the air I'd hadn't realized I'd been holding until I fell on my back. "Ow," I muttered, not really feeling anything, since I'm used to 500 years in the past and all, but I figured that someone like me would get hurt when pushed down on the tiled floor like this.  
>"Oh, I'm so s-sorry. I didn't m-mean to bump into you in my hurry to...umm... my next class. Do you need help getting up?" There, I sensed that strange aura again. My eyes darted up to the figure with the strange aura.<p>

He was a red head, though it was more of a mix between brown and red. His eyes were a dark red color, with a hint of brown in them. Overall, he was on the outside, kind and caring. But his aura shows otherwise. "So, what's your name?" He asked, dark red orbs brightening with curiosity.  
>"Higurashi Kagome, yours?" I was interested as well of who he was and why he had such an aura.<br>"Niwa Daisuke, it's a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-sa-" He was cut off by yours truly.  
>"It's Kagome. KA-go-me(1). I don't like formalities. And besides, Higurashi-san is my Okaa-san, okay Daisuke-san?" I asked, trying not to look at the flaring aura surrounding him.<br>"Okay then," agreed Daisuke, "I'll call you Kagome. Now shouldn't we get to lunch?" I looked at him funny. "What?" he asked.  
>"I thought you said you had to get to class," I queried, wondering why he lied to me. Realization struck his face and he replied.<br>"Well, it's just that my bag is usually in my classroom, so I have to go get it." He answered, though his lie was clear, I just sent it to the grave for now.  
>"Okay. Ne, Daisuke-san, do you mind if I come with you? I can't go back to school because you're principle told me not to, so I can't really do anything but walk in the halls and do my homework. So can I?" I pleaded, trying to make my chocolate eyes look sweet and innocent.<br>"Sure, I don't mind Higur- Ah, Kagome-san." He replied, smiling with a hint of maturity in his voice. I noticed his eyes gave a suspicious look, though.  
>"Arigatou. Now, come on! I'm starving!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and running toward his classroom.<p>

Daisuke bobbed his head as we stormed into his classroom. Everyone looked over at the sound of a door opening. Finally realising how foolish I must've looked with that childish grin on my face, I laughed sheepishly and rubbed my fingers against the jar holding the shards of Shikon no Tama, finally looking up. "Excuse me, I must've mistaken this room for another one, sorry!" I apologized before turning and almost bolting out of the room.  
>"Wait," Daisuke almost commanded, looking serious as he tightened his hold on my wrist.<p>

* * *

><p>I might as well stop here and rel-aah! (Gets smacked to ground by Kagome)<p>

Kagome:Your annoying me enough with the cliffhangers! Stop slacking and finish!  
>Me: I don't wanna! It's late and-(gets death glare from Kagome) F-fine.<p>

* * *

><p>**Continuing on** *Daisuke's POV*<p>

"Wait." I halted her, and noticed the bottle with wierd shards on her necklace. 'What's that?' I wondered, but placed in the back of my mind to focus on the matter at hand. "I haven't introduced you to my friends yet," She blinked, finally remembered what she was supposed to be doing and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
>"Oh, hai, Gomen nasai." I looked over at her, then to everyone else as I started the introductions.<br>"Alright, Kagome, this is Harada Risa-san, Harada-san, this is Higurashi Kagome."  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-chan." The voice squeaked in her high-pitch voice. Kagome nodded, smiling with her.<br>"As well as it is to meet you, Risa-san." Kagome chirped, voice just as cheery as Risa's. I smiled and could tell they will easily get along.  
>"This is Riku-chan, my... Ummm.." I mumbled, a little nervous to say it.<br>Fortunately, Kagome caught on, "Your girlfriend?" I looked at her and smiled sheepishly.  
>"Y-yeah," I replied.<br>"By how she looks, she seems to be a person with a defiant character, and definitely likes sports," Kagome stated, as if she knew her already.  
>"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Kagome-chan," Rika greeted, semi-sarcastically, mostly friendly.<br>"How is it you were able to tell that Riku-san was athletic?" Someone from behind Kagome queried. (Guess who?)  
>"Oh, well I just sen- Er... I mean looked at her appearance is all. Her eyes hint at the defiance and her appearance in general infers that she is strong," Kagome stumbled through, turning around to see a guy we know to well. He has the highest grades in his classes and works in the Police Department. His goal from the beginning was to capture Dark.<p>

Hiwatari looked at Kagome head on and pushed up his glasses.  
>"Oh, is that so? I did research on every student in Tsuki Chugakkou, and the interesting fact was that there was hardly any information on you other than the fact that you were frequently sick with plenty of, should I say, absurd illnesses and that you missed plenty of school. Are you really that sickly?" The look on Kagome's face easily read 'stalker' as if it was written on her forehead. She swallowed nervously and rubbed the container on her necklace.<br>/That's it!/ Dark echoed practically in my ears, causing me to flinch slightly. Kagome looked at me worriedly while Hiwatari and Riku looked over in slight dismay. \What's 'it'?\ I asked in my head while smiling assuringly to everyone.

* * *

><p>*Hiwatari's POV*<p>

Once looking over at Daisuke, I was welcomed by the one man I never wanted to hear from again. _Hello, other me._ He said, acting somewhat chipper. While keeping my game face on and semi-focusing on the conversation  
>-How are you here, Krad?- I asked, annoyed.<br>_Oh, calm down, I might be intent on defeating, Kaito Dark 'Mousy', but my intent for you is different. Instead of taking your body, I'm trying to find a way to completely seperate us to two different people. So my intent is not as evil, see? So, calm down and work with me, amis?_ I nodded mentally to him reluctantly, agreeing. I looked at Higurashi staring intently at me, or more like, above me, as if she sees something I can't. 'Well, Kagome Higurashi. Aren't you a mystery? I guess I will just have to try harder. What are you hiding?' I thought, before Daisuke interrupted my thoughts with an exclamation of, "I found it! Now let's hurry to lunch, okay everyone?" I lingered a little before following everyone to the cafeteria.  
>_Anything wrong?_ He asked, sounding curious. _This girl, Kagome, was it, seems to be the center focus of your thoughts._<br>-It appears there's a bit of mystery behind Kagome-san, this will be something I'll definitely research.-  
>_I wish you the best of luck, she seems to be the type of person who won't be found out so easily._<br>Pushing up my glasses, I headed out to the cafeteria

**At Lunch**

They were all talking excitedly about the upcoming event. Apparently, moving schools seems like such a big deal. I guess it is, but I've been to college already, so maybe it just isn't as important to me on whether we change schools or not. Though, in the middle of our discussion, mysteriously enough, when Kagome only half finished her lunch, she got up and excused herself, before running to the court yard. Out of curiousity, I excused myself as well and followed her up to the door that lead out to the courtyard, opening the just-closed door a crack, only enough for me to see, and watched silently as she walked toward the nearest tree that had a flurry of leaves. She shouted up at the tree.  
>"Will you go away, InuYasha? Honestly, I'm not going back now! It's only been a few days! Also, I'm hanging out with friends from here. So go away before I S-I-T you." I saw a flash of red appear in the tree before disappearing again and my only thought was, 'Sit you?' What could she have meant by that? A man's voice came up from the tree.<br>"Shut up, wench. We need you to help us gather the rest of the shar..." He stopped, looking almost in my direction. I stiffened, but made no sudden movements, knowing that any move would alert the two.  
>"What is it?" Kagome asked, worriedly looking around.<br>" I... over there...door." My eyes widened slightly in surprise as I pretended as if I just came out to the courtyard.  
>"Hey, Higurashi-san, everyone was worried, so I decided to come down to see if you were all right. Who were you talking to?" I asked, though I already knew the answer myself. Inuyasha's name was quickly stored into the library I call my mind.<p>

"Oh, just a... friend of mine. Inuyasha, do you have the hat on?" Kagome replied, shouting up to the tree. 'Why would it matter if he had a hat on or not?' I wondered, also putting that bit of information in my mind.  
>"Yeah, you're point?"<br>"Well, get down here then,  
>"Fine, Kagome," He finally answered jumping down. His appearance surprised me. He looked, in a word... ancient. He had a red hakama and haori, along with a katana at his side, sheathed. He also had silver hair that ran down to his waist, as if he didn't bother to cut it, and on his head was a red cap. To top it all off, he was barefoot. 'Why is he barefoot? Is he one of those crazy cosplayers?' I thought as his amber eyes looked over, sizing me up, apparently.<br>"Who's he?" 'Inuyasha' grunted, crossing his arms. 'Definitely stubborn, he will also be a difficult person to investigate.' thought to myself, slightly smiling and bowed lightly.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hiwatari Satoshi, an acquaintance of Kagome-san here, as well as a student of this school," I introduced, and straightened as I noticed he was still giving a mild glare full of suspicion in my direction.<br>"Whatever," he replied. "Now, Come on, Kagome, let's go-" He stopped looking over to the door again.  
>I heard a door open and shut behind me as I turn around and we put our attention on my friends who are rushing over like maniacs on a rampage. 'Here we go,' I think as they finally get to us.<p>

* * *

><p>Gomen nasai for it being so short! I'll try to make it even longer next time 5 reviews please!<p> 


	4. History, Art, and Trouble Arises

Gomen Gomen Gomen! I'm so late! On with the story anyway -EDITTED VERSION-

-Hello.-= Hiwatari telepathic  
>_Hello_= Krad telepathic<br>/Yo!/= Dark  
>\Hello\= Daisuke<p>

* * *

><p>*Kagome POV*<p>

Why was Inuyasha here? When I saw the others rush up to us I looked over. "Oh, uh... Hi Daisuke-san, Risa-chan, Riku-chan. This is... Ano, his name is Inuyasha. He's a friend of mine," I motioned politely to Inuyasha, who stood there with his arms crossed.  
>"Hn," Was all he said to them before looking to me. "Okay, Kagome, time to go. You've had you're time."<br>"Can I stay for one more week?"  
>"No, wench, now come on let's go!"<br>"Why can't I?"  
>" 'Cause I said so. Shippo and everyone else are getting impatient!" I scowled when he mentioned Shippo to make me go back with him. I did of course, but I was busy right now.<br>"I'm busy, tell them just to wait a little longer." His reply...  
>"Stop wasting your time here and let's go!" He grabbed my arm and started dragging me.<br>"I will stay here. Don't make me say it."  
>"You're coming whether you like it or not, wench. Now come on!"<br>"Inuyasha~." I sang his name, hinting for what he knew was coming.  
>"Wait, Kagome, please don't I'll-" He was immediately cut off by me.<br>"OSUWARI!" I exclaimed, smirking as he made a hole in the ground. The others stared at me in amazement and confusion as Hiwatari just pushed up his glasses. "He'll be fine," I assured them, acting as if it were a trick. "He gets this all the time." They nodded, really confused.

That's when we heard the 5th period school bell. "AIIIIIIII! We better get going before you're late!" I shrieked freaking out as I hurried them inside the school. I saw Daisuke look worried as I walked back outside to the courtyard, where InuYasha was.  
>"Ka...Go...ME..." He growled, still having a difficult time getting his face out of the dirt.<br>"Oh, come on! It's not like it hurt you THAT much. Now why do I have to go back?" I asked him. He looked away, as if he was embarrassed.  
>"K-keh, you said you'd be back by today and I'm just here to pick you up." He crossed his arms in a childish manner, as if trying to prove his point.<br>"Well, can I have a couple more days?" I begged, giving puppy eyes to him. He shouldn't have looked at me when he was about to say no.  
>"...Fine," he caved in, "but I will be back in a few days time."<br>"Arigato!" I said as I hugged him. We both fell over, me on top of him. We looked at eachother and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, Inuyasha is also blushing, which just makes this situation just more awkward. I was about to get up when he hugged me, allowing my cheeks to flare to a beet red.  
>"Your welcome." He said, tightening his grip for a second before letting go. I rolled off him, got up, and helped him get up. Our faces were only mere inches apart. I could feel the heat of my cheeks and I could see he was blushing as well. He stepped back, turned around and coughed. "Well, um, I better be going. I'll be here to pick you up in four days. Ja ne." He leaped into the sky and rushed off. I nodded to myself as I headed into the school 'Now where was Daisuke-san's class again?' I thought as I rushed all over the school to find it.<p>

* * *

><p>**In class** *Daisuke's POV*<p>

I looked over at the classroom's door nervously. 'Kagome-san still hasn't showed up after the run-in with that strange man. Does she know him? And what does he mean by 'coming back with us'?' I thought nervously. /Relax, Daisuke. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. She's got a different feel to her than the others./ Dark replied to my worried thought.  
>\What do you mean by that, Dark?\ I asked him.<br>/Well, I can sense she's got power. But... She seems, well, wise beyond her years, if you've ever heard of that saying. Her eyes look like they've seen war, though her expression doesn't show it./ Dark explained. Suddenly, I heard a door slam and a tired looking Kagome slump by the door. "G...Gomen... Daisuke-san... I forgot... the room number... hehe..." she huffed.

The teacher glared but continued the lesson anyhow. She gasped for air, as if she ran around half the school. I passed a note to her.

_Hey, you okay, Kagome-san?_

She looked at it for a minute before replying. My eyes widened at the reply.

_I'm fine, I just ran around the whole school, starting with the top floor and going down, which is why I'm so tired. Nothing to worry about._

I looked at her worriedly and expected her to pass out like a normal person, but she was right. She was breathing somewhat heavily but was otherwise fine. I wonder if she was exaggerating the part where she was 'running around the whole school' to find my history class.

_Are you serious about running around the whole school? If so, are you sure about being alright?_

I passed it back, and she looked at me, smiling as if she hadn't run at all. She was about to write back when- "-When the hanyou found Naraku, a vile hanyou who had killed his lover, Kikyo, a priestess who protected the mythed 'Shikon no Tama', he killed him in cold blood, and took the Shikon no Tama. He had made an incorrect wish as to resurrect the dead preistess, Kikyo, and the Jewel locked him inside, into an unending battle that resides in the Shikon no Tama. This-"  
>"Gomen, Sensei, but that is incorrect." Kagome interrupted. Everyone glanced at her unbelievably.<br>"Well then, Higurashi-san, perhaps you should tell us what really happened in this 'myth' that you apparently think must be real, then?" Haruna-sensei snided, emphasizing the word 'really', trying to intimidate Kagome like her other students when they try to prove her wrong.  
>"Oh please, is that you're best stare? I know a guy who could turn you to ice with one stare. And, not that I'm saying I do believe it, I just know the story better than most. Anyway, what really happened," Kagome began, and Haruna-sensei glared, "was that there was a priestess, Kikyo,and her sister, Kaede, who used to live in a village in Edo, or Tokyo, were lent the Shikon no Tama for its protection and purification. Though she fell in love with a hanyou, named..." She paused, and the students leaned closer, waiting for her to say his name. "Inukashi, and it caused her to become weak, so to speak. Onigumo, a bandit whom had burned his whole body and couldn't move, was jealous of the hanyou and had loved Kikyo. So he sold his soul to countless youkai, and in return, they'd give him a body to move and be with Kikyo. Those youkai, who hated Kikyo, gave him a body, but his greed and envy overpowered him and had him become a new person, or hanyou, known as Naraku. At this time, Kikyo and InuYa... InuKashi, sorry, had planned to meet up and have him become a human using the Shikon no Tama. InuKashi originally wanted to become a full youkai until he met Kikyo,who convinced him he was better off as a human. So with the new day coming in, InuKashi arrived early and Naraku set his plan into action. He had the ability to shift forms, and so he pretended to be Kikyo. He pointed an arrow, and in Kikyo's voice, had told him to die as two arrows narrowly missed him and Naraku had notched another. InuKashi had run away to escape and Naraku moved onto Kikyo, this time playing the role of InuKashi. He ran up to Kikyo and dealt a fatal blow to her shoulder, taking the Shikon no Tama and placing it in the shrine where it was originally. InuKashi, seeing the Shikon no Tama and thinking that Kikyo just wanted him dead, took it and tried to use it to become a youkai. The real Kikyo got to him and shot an arrow, which pierced his heart and sent him into a seal that lasted for fifty years. Kikyo died of the wound she had a while after InuKashi was sealed, and had been cremated with the Shikon no Tama, her plans being to bring it out of this world. The rest of the story is still to be unfolded," Kagome finished, and the whole class stared with wide eyes.<br>"Higurashi-san, how do you know all this exactly? Please tell, I'd love to hear the explanation," Haruna-sensei drawled, as if she was tired of the story.  
>"Well, I... I have scrolls that tell of the story." Kagome explained, her eyes widening as if she was nervous.<br>"That is splendid, since class is over you all may leave." Haruna-sensei almost commanded, and we did. To my last and most favorite, Art. We immediately rushed to the art room, and Kagome started sketching, and it was interesting. She drew the Sengoku Jidai, which was very well detailed. /She's a little strange. Be careful around Higurashi./ Dark warned.  
>"What for?" I whispered, "It's not like she's abnormal, she's just your average teenager." I wondered why Dark was so insistent on being cautious.<br>/She might seem that way, but she can use magic. I can feel it. Very pure and very powerful. Watch your back, she might be an enemy./ Dark cautioned before returning to the back of my mind. I continued watching what Kagome was drawing until, "Why are you all out of your seats?"

* * *

><p>*Kagome's POV*<p>

When I heard that Daisuke's last class was art, I was really happy. I mostly like to draw my adventures with InuYasha and everyone else. This time, I worked on something simple. I started drawing Naraku's puppet in the front, along with Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga drawn. Sango and Miroku were in the back on Kirara, and I was on Shippo, in bird form. I finished sketching by the time the art teacher walked in and asked, "Why are you all out of your seats?" My breath hitched, immediately sensing a demonic aura. "What's this? A new student in my class?" He asked. I didn't want to look him directly in the face, for he probably has red eyes, or another ghastly color. I kept my eyes on my sketch, instead.  
>"I-iie, Sensei. Higurashi Kagome-desu(Short version for 'My name is...'), represent-tative for Tsuki Chugak-kou." I stuttered. Ugh, I'm really showing fear now...<br>"Well, pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san, may I see your sketch, since everyone is so facinated by..." He stopped his sentence and his eyes widened. It was clear he recognized the people in the sketch.  
>"After class, may I speak to you outside, Higurashi?" he asked. Daisuke sent me a worried look.<br>"Sure, Sensei." I replied.

His room was oddly set up. There was a book shelf on the far wall, stacked with plenty of art books. The wall on the left, a few feet from the door, was a white board. There was also a door that lead outside on the corner between the right and the back wall, and on the front wall was a bulletin board. I immediately picked up my handbag, which held my bow and quiver. I continued sketching, though. When I finished, I started painting. I was only half-way done until the bell rang. "Okay, students, enjoy the rest of your day. Good bye," The art teacher smiled before leading me outside, and Daisuke followed. "You don't need to be here, Niwa-san, just Kagome-san I wanted to talk to," He smiled.  
>"Kagome is a friend of mine, and she probably will get lost in this school, I'm supposed to help her." Daisuke insisted.<br>"Please go inside to wait a bit okay Daisuke-san? I'll be just a minute." I told him. He turned around and went to a bush, making it look like he went inside. His aura was so easy to pick out. It was violet and pure at the same time.

Turning back to the teacher, I reached my hand into my handbag quickly and notched an arrow at him, "Who are you and what do you want with me, youkai?"

* * *

><p>YAY! I made my longest one yet! GOMENASAI for it being so LATE!<p>

Kagome: You need to work on your management skills. With the hiatus you took I could've gone on vacation! Inuyasha: What is a vay-cay-shun(vacation) exactly? Me: A time you go to a hotspring or something like that. I keep forgetting you're from the Sengoku Jidai. I'm pretty sure you can read so here's a dictionary on modern words. (hands Inuyasha a dictionary. Daisuke: How long will we be stuck here exactly? Me: Until I'm done with this story. Inuyasha: I wanna go now! Me: What a child. Inuyasha: Why you...?! (Takes out Tetsusaiga) Me: O~O KAGOME! HELP! Kagome: Why?... Oh fine. Osuwari. (Thud!) Sayonara until the next chapter!


	5. Trouble Arises

GOMEN! I took a hiatus! gomen gomen! I hope everyone continues reviewing and reading! I know it might seem to be slow to get on with what was planned, but I don't like rushing things very much so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy!

/Hey!/=Dark tele  
>\Hey!\=Daisuke Tele<br>-Hey,-= Hiwatari  
>_Bonjour_= Krad<p>

* * *

><p>*Daisuke's POV*<p>

Hiding behind a bush, I saw Kagome turn back to the teacher, reaching her hand into her handbag, pulling out... a bow and a quiver? She notched an arrow at him and asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me youkai?"  
>He gave her a smug look, "So you knew? Well, then it should be obvious what I want, Miko. Give me the shikon no kakera you possess." My demon teacher hissed, and my eyes widened. Dark arrived to the forefront of my mind I told you she had the Shikon no kakera! Turn into me, and we can try to keep the shikon away from that youkai./ Dark tried to convince, but I didn't move. /What are you doing?!/ Dark asked.  
>\Did you hear the thing? He just called her a Miko!\<br>/So that's why I sensed power from her earlier.../ Dark muttered, /I'll tell you later. Now.../ Our conversation was cut of when Kagome shrieked, getting tossed into the wall. /Now!/ Dark shouted as we switched places. I went into the back of his mind, letting him take care of things.

* * *

><p>*Dark POV*<p>

Woo! Finally out! Now, to get to the matter at hand... "With!" I shouted as my wings appeared. Swooping down, I picked up Kagome and carried her bridal style. "Nani?!" She exclaimed, surprised. I smirked, "Well, hello, Miss. Might you be so kind as to allow me to deal with this thing?"  
>"I've got it, thank you very much." She replied, notching an arrow which started to glow with pure magic.<br>"What the-...?" Before I could finish that sentence she shot the arrow, hitting the wierd thing that used to be Daisuke's teacher spot on, and it desintegrated.  
>"Thanks for getting me out of reach from the youkai, I needed the time the get that arrow shot. Now who are you?" She asked as we landed on the ground. I gently put her down and answered.<br>"Watashi wa, Yami no Kaito-desu.*" I answered, and she looked at me, eyes slightly wide.  
>"Yami?" As she stood there like a space cadet, I walked off a little, turned back, and said, "Ja ne." Before flyin off out of sight, becoming Daisuke once again. She's really different,/ I told him absentmindedly, still wondering how she made the arrow glow with magic.

* * *

><p>Okay<br>*Watashi wa, Yami no Kaito-desu can mean the improper term of 'My name is Phantom Theif of Darkness' but in this case it means 'I am a phantom theif of darkness'  
>Continuing on.<p>

* * *

><p>*Kagome POV*<br>Finally getting out of my stupor, I headed to the bush Daisuke was hiding in to see if he was ok, just to find that he was gone. I guessed that while I was fighting the youkai he ran off. Although, oddly enough, both Yami, if that was even his name, and Daisuke had very similar auras. I searched for Daisuke's aura and found him on the roof. 'Now why would he be there?' I wondered to myself, and rushed up to the roof quickly.

Up on the roof, I found him leaning against the fence, deep in thought. After quarreling with myself whether I should interrupt him or not, I do so anyway. "Ano... Daisuke-san...?" I attempted, getting no reply, and so I tried again, this time using his friend's name. "Ne, Daisuke-san, Saehara-san told me he doesn't like Riku-chan." I told him, and this time he looked up.  
>"What? Why?" He immediately asked.<br>"Saehara didn't say anything. I made it up to catch your attention, since I have a question to ask you. Gomen, it was rude of me to say but you seemed out of it." I explained, bowing to follow my apology.  
>Daisuke waved me off, "It's okay. Sorry if I seemed out of it, I'm just deep in thought. What did you want to ask me?" He asked.<br>I took a slow, slightly nervous breath, "Do you want to visit my shrine today?" I asked him, eyes slightly wide and hopeful. Daisuke thought about it for a bit before replying.  
>"Sure. Is it okay if I stay for dinner then? My mother is kind of... busy at the moment." Daisuke asked, which I nodded in reply. I'm still suspicious of him though.<p>

After Daisuke got his stuff, we headed to my home. After climbing up the stairs, I leaned against a wooden post. "Welcome," I said, "to my shrine. My ojii-san mostly works on cleaning the place while I'm the priestess. We don't get very many visitors though." I walked beside him and gave him a little tour of the shrine. I gestured to the Goshinboku. "This is the Goshinboku, it's been growing here since the Sengoku Jidai. It's also usually where most people pray if they're in a hurry and no offering is needed." I continued and Daisuke seemed to be paying close attention to the direction of the well. I grabbed his arm to grab his attention as I pointed to our actual shrine area (I don't think it's seen in the anime but since she lives at a shrine to me it makes sense that they'd have one). "That's the shrine where charms are given out, and it's also the general place where people would give an offering and pray. Any questions, Daisuke-san?" I said, trying to keep his attention away from the well.  
>"Hai. Ano... What's that over-?" Daisuke began to ask before I cut him off.<br>"Oh that? It's just a storage shed, nothing else." Daisuke nodded after a minute, so I guess he bought it, even though I answered too quickly for it to be true.  
>"Oh, okay." He nodded. After that we had just hung around, kicking Souta's ball back and forth. Something like that. It was about 5 o'clock when Okaa-san called for dinner. I dragged poor Daisuke along, eager to get food. I'm starting to get Inuyasha's habits. Wonderful, I'll probably end up stuffing my face too.<br>Once we walk inside, we both grab a chair and sit down.

Daisuke seemed to be looking at the door intently, but I didn't think anything of it.  
>"Itadakimasu!" I exclaimed, grabbing my chopsticks and putting some food in my mouth. Daisuke ate silently, only talking when I started up the conversation.<br>"So, Daisuke-san. We're having a festival at this shrine in two weeks from now, would you and the others like to come?" I asked. He looked happy and answered.  
>"Yes! I'll go ask the others tomorrow at school!"<br>'The perfect time to steal the jewel shards, Daisuke.' I heard a voice coming from Daisuke's direction and started looking around near him. "Is anything wrong, Kagome-san?" He asked, worried.  
>"Whose there and what do you want with the shikon no kakera?!" I exclaimed, hand flying to my chest where the bottle of shards dangled around my neck.<br>"W-what? How would you know about the shikon no kakera?" Daisuke asked, looking utterly confused.  
>"Whose there?!" I asked, letting out a bit of my miko ki and aiming it in the direction of the voice. It hit Daisuke. "Daisuke-san!" I shouted. 'Oh man, I really screwed up now.' I thought. When the light was gone. The person I saw was not Daisuke but... Yami?! "What are are you doing here and what did you do with Daisuke-san?" I asked, causcious of him.<br>"Well, since you know so much already, absolutely nothing. He'll be back in a while." He grasped my chin lightly. "Your cute, but I still need those shards." He leaned closer and I shreiked, pushing him away. The next thing I knew I heard our door getting busted down and an "Oi!" coming from it.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap. Gomen again for the late update. It's finally here though! I hope you enjoy reading it! Please read and review! I love hearing what readers have to say about my story<p> 


	6. Kagome Gets Kidnapped (Again)

Konnichiwa Minna! Thx so much for reviewing the story so far. Hopefully I'm planning to start to update weekly. It'll probably come up every Saturday. I have homework during the weekend sometimes, and a lot of it, so sometimes I won't be able to go and upload the next chapter. Anyway, now that that has been said, onto the story! Gomen for being late!

/Hey!/=Dark tele

\Hey!\=Daisuke Tele

-Hey,-= Hiwatari

_Bonjour_= Krad

* * *

><p>*Kagome POV*<p>

"Well, since you know so much already, absolutely nothing. He'll be back in a while." He grasped my chin lightly. "Your cute, but I still need those shards." He leaned closer and I shrieked, pushing him away. The next thing I knew I heard our door getting busted down and an "Oi!" coming from it.  
>"InuYasha!" I exclaimed, relieved to see him here.<br>"Back away from her before I punch that lover-boy face of yours," he growled. My eyes widened as I step backward into the wall. This is bad. I needed to do something before Inuyasha pummeled this guy and I lost my only lead to where Daisuke is.  
>"Well, that's too bad, considering she has the prize I'm looking for, the shikon no kakera," He grabbed tightly around my waist and shouted, "See ya!" as he surprisingly evaded Inuyasha as he passed him and headed up to my room. He shut the door, locked it, and started muttering something under his breath. Inuyasha had rushed up the stairs and started pounding on the door.<br>"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed, and I heard the sound of a sword getting unsheathed.  
>"Don't you dare try to use Tetsusaiga in this house InuYasha! You hear me!?" I yell at him. He didn't reply, meaning he understood, and he sheathed his sword.<br>Yami looked outside, "Come on, Kagome, this is our way out," He grabbed my arm. I tried to tug away.  
>"No!" I yelled, then I got an idea of how Inuyasha could get to me without Dark noticing. Dark opened the window and my eyes widened in shock, "We are not going to jump out the window and practically kill ourselves," I exclaimed, hearing thundering steps behind me, though not loud enough for Dark to hear.<br>"I'm not that stupid, we," Yami emphasized the we as he grabbed my waist tightly and put his foot on the window sill, "are flying." He jumped, Inuyasha came out, and I screamed, though Yami apparently ignored me as he shouted, "WITH!" and wings appeared on his back magically. Inuyasha tried to grab me, but Yami flew up to a point where Inuyasha couldn't reach me.  
>"See ya," he shouted to said hanyou, then his face lit up in amusement, "Dog ears," I could see, even from here, that Inuyasha's face was red from anger and having a fit.<p>

We flew past the house, and kept flying. "So," I shouted over the wind, already used to being kidnapped multiple times. I feel so useless during theses situations. I sighed loudly, "Where are you taking me to exactly?" I asked.  
>"To a friend's place," He answered, and suddenly we were in a different part of the city, or maybe even a different town. "Stay quiet, I'm don't exactly wanna get caught,"<br>"Dark! Hey, How's it goin'?" I hear from behind us. The voice was way too familiar. Whose was it? Then I closed my eyes, finding the aura to glow a magenta/pink color. It's-!  
>"Nothing much, I have to go, See ya!" Dark called back and now we were suddenly at Daisuke's home.<br>"Why're we here?" I asked, and Dark smirked.  
>"I did say we were going to a friend's place," He replied. I felt pain in the back of my neck before I passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>**Dark's POV**<p>

It was really easy getting the girl out of the house, to Daisuke's, and knocking her out. Now the hard part, getting the jewel shards away. I tried before, but when I did, I was burned by some sort of magic. I thought about it for a moment and carried her down, where Daisuke's parents, Towa, and Daisuki resided. Daisuke's mom, Emiko, ran up to me and started checking for injuries, "Are you alright? No injuries?"  
>"I'm perfectly fi-" I stopped to touch me cheek, which still felt wet, but was drying. I was bleeding. How? I started to back track to any point I got close to the man Kagome calls 'InuYasha'. I had slid past his hand as I evaded him. Though, how could that be he cut my face? Then again, he did have strangely long nails.<br>"Oh, my. How did this happen?" She asked as she went to get the first aid kit and started cleaning and patching my face.  
>"I must've hit some glass or a tree branch," I lied, hefting up Kagome and changing positions so that I was carrying her bridal-style. "So, what should we do about Kagome?" I asked them.<br>They looked really surprised when I told them she wasn't an artwork. I set her down on the couch, and we all started to figure out how to get the shikon no kakera off her person. \Let me try, Dark\ Daisuke pleaded. \I think I can grab it from her, but I have to wake her up first\ I sighed and gave in. Light filled the room for a second before I retreated into Daisuke's mind. /Make it quick/ I grumbled. \Okay, Dark\ He replied.

* * *

><p>**Inu POV**<p>

Damn theif. 'He took my Kagome away from me...' I thought, stopping where I was, eyes widened. 'Did I just call her my Kagome? She'll sit me a million times if she hears that!' I can feel the blood rush up to my face, I'm blushing. I groan in annoyance and go back to sniffing out Kagome. I got a few weird looks as I ran toward the metal monster Kagome calls a 'Re-ss-ha'* I leaped on and continued heading in the direction. I looked back and saw the monster coming toward me, so I leaped onto it. The thing was heading toward where Kagome was, so that meant I wouldn't have to move much until we arrived at the other 'te-tsu-do no e-ki'** As Kagome called it.  
>After what seemed like forever, the 'Re-ss-ha' stops. I immediately leap off the top and run toward Kagome's scent. Here I come, Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p>Cliffie Hehe. What will happen with Daisuke and Kagome? Will Inu get to Kagome in time? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and also review. I'd like at least 5 reviews for this chapter before continuing.<br>Sorry for people who don't like multiple POVs. I just wanted to get in what Inuyasha was doing a and I couldn't just cut the chapter after Kagome passed out. Also I just couldn't see this as an InuYasha fanfic without Kagome getting kidnapped so... Yeah. After this I will post up reviews at the bottom and reply to each review (and the others will as well if I want them too :3)

Inu: I don't need to answer to nobody  
>Kagome: Inuyasha~<br>Inu: *gulps, covers ears*  
>Kagome: Osuwari!<br>SLAM

Ressha- Train  
>Tetsudo no eki- Train station<p>

I used google translate so if it's wrong let me know


	7. Identity Revealed!

Konnichiwa Minna! I'm back! Sorry if it took so long to post! I was busy... So yeah. Oh! Btw, It's Inuyasha's POV at the moment. On that note, TO THE STORY!

/Hey!/=Dark tele

\Hey!\=Daisuke Tele

-Hey,-= Hiwatari

_Bonjour_= Krad

* * *

><p>*Inu's POV*<p>

I was still looking through the large village when I smelled ramen. I was just about to follow the scent when I noticed Kagome's scent fading. 'Damnit' I thought and continued running through the stone-covered paths. People gave me odd looks and I heard 'cosplayers these days,' before they disappeared from my range of hearing.  
>'What's a cosplayer? I'll have to ask Kagome that later.' I thought, and continued running toward Kagome's scent.<br>I had two lines of large and long mansions that Kagome had called 'bill-dings'(buildings) on both sides of me. I turned right and continued running until I saw the ocean. I paused, looking out onto it, letting the sea breeze calm me again before continuing on. I looked up and saw a house near a cliffside, and Kagome's scent was comin from there. 'Bingo' I thought, running toward the scent. It smelled like that theif, and I started boiling. 'If he harmed Kagome he will pay,' I thought, growling.

I finally arrived at the house and thought about bursting through the door. I thought for a moment, and then remembered that Kagome would always say the 'O' word every time I broke something or hurt someone.I cringed, and just knocked on the door.

No one answered, so I tried again. This time a woman who smelled like lilies with short, white hair and green eyes opened the door. "Hello?" She chirped, before widening her eyes at me.  
>"Whaddaya lookin' at?" I ask, crossing my arms.<br>"Ne, Kagome-chan, do you know this person?" The girl turned and asked someone inside the house. My ears twitched slightly when I heard her voice.  
>"Huh? Oh yeah, I know Inuyasha. Why?" She asked, curious.<br>"B-because...ano...Well..." The girl fidgeted slightly uncomfortable. Kagome looked over at her really curiously now. "B-because... his ears..." I stiffen, expecting an insult, only to be surprised by her next phrase, "ARE SO KAWAII~~~!" She pounced on me and started to rub them. Great, now I'm uncomfortable.  
>"Towa, you could be a little more polite," groaned the kid, who I think was 'Daiki' or something like that. Another woman comes in with food, with short brown hair.<br>"They are adorable though, Dai, they're like cute puppy ears," I looked down at the ground in annoyance. I'm no puppy.  
>"Come on Kagome, Ikou, since apparently you weren't in the danger I thought you were in," I grunt, grabbing her arm and beginning to drag her out the door.<br>" Chotto matte, Inuyasha. I have some questions for Daisuke-kun," She mumbled, loud enough for only me to hear.  
>"Fine," I mutter, sitting on some couch.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Daisuke-kun, first question, how do you know about the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked, fingering to container for the shards. It was easy to tell she was nervous in asking these questions. This Daisuke kid also looked nervous as well.<br>"Well,ah, Kagome-san, it's sort of a long story, as well as it is strange," Daisuke explained.  
>"We have time," I grunted, Kagome glared at me and gave an apologetic look to the kid.<br>"Well, if that's the case, it all started on my fourteenth birthday..."

* * *

><p>DNAngel fans know how it went, and if you don't, go on anime crazy. net, I think they have it on there. And now after Daisuke has told the story...<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome POV<p>

"That was interesting, Daisuke-kun," I commented, looking over at the bored-looking Inuyasha.  
>"Not much adventure in it," He grumbled, apparently tired from the story.<br>"That wasn't a nice," I scolded him. In return, he just gave me a glare.  
>"Keh," he scoffed, turning his head away from me.<br>"Inuyasha~," I sang, causing him to flinch and cover his ears.  
>"No, Kagome, Please-!" He begged. I smirked, before singing.<br>"Baka~! You really think I'd dent Daisuke-kun's floor?" He glared at me again, but took his hands away from his ears.  
>We continued the conversation moving onto our story.<br>"So, Kagome-san, how do you know about the origins of the Shikon no Tama,"  
>"Okay, it all started-" I began before Inuyasha interrupted me,<br>"Don't tell him everything, Kagome!"  
>"Well, he does deserve an explanation!"<br>"I couldn't care less if he did or didn't" I glared at Inuyasha, fire burning in my eyes.  
>"Osuwari!" I screamed, and Inuyasha hit the floor, hard. Though it wasn't hard enough to damage the floor. I smiled innocently.<br>"Okay, so it all started on my fifteenth birthday, right when I was leaving our shrine..."

* * *

><p>These people's stories are too long for this fanfic :P<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting," Daisuke widened his eyes in surprise.<br>"So gruesome! Can we talk about something else?" Towa asked, bringing over the tea.  
>"Well, anyway, now that you know, Ikou, Kagome," He grunted.<br>"Okay, Madashita(See you tomorrow, I think), Daisuke-kun" I waved, climbing up on to Inuyasha's back, and we were off to my home again.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" I shouted, letting everyone know I was home. I headed straight for my bedroom. "You staying over tonight, Inuyasha?"<br>"I don't know. I guess so, now that I know some thief's out after the shards, and I also know you would somehow lose them to him,"  
>"It's not like I <em>wanted<em> to get kidnapped, baka," I muttered, annoyed.  
>"So? Doesn't matter what you want to do, you just have bad luck," He replied, folding his arms into his sleeves as he sits on my bed. I take the opportunity to sit next to him.<br>"I guess you're right," I sighed, leaning back.  
>"Of course it- wait, you're agreeing with me?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah... I guess I am," I closed my eyes, and there was a serene moment of silence. Neither of us said anything, but I decided to state the question that's been nagging me since a few months ago. "Ne, Inuyasha?" I spoke, and he while he didn't look over to me, he acknowledged I was there.  
>"Hn?"<br>"I was wondering... What's going to happen... when we find the jewel?"  
>"I dunno, why ask me?" Inuyasha didn't seem to get what I was saying, so I tried to rephrase the question.<br>"What are we gonna do... after the jewel is gone... and I am unable to return to the Fuedal Era?"  
>"Baka, whaddaya mean 'unable to return'? Of course you'll be there after the jewel is gone,"<br>"...Doushite?" I whispered. I could feel the tears appearing at the corners of eyes, but I blinked them away as best as I could.  
>"Hmm?" He looked over at me, really confused.<br>"I w-won't have a purpose to be there anymore once the jewel is gone, so why would i still be able to?" Tears started to stream down my face, I looked up at him. He looked back, realisation hitting him.  
>"Kagome," His voice sounded soft, unlike the normal gruffness in his voice.<br>"I won't be able to see you, or Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kirara, or anyone after the jewel is fixed," I couldn't hold them back anymore. I practically leaped into Inuyasha's chest and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me... I felt safe.  
>"Even if you are unable to return to my time after the jewel is gone... I will find you in this time, Kagome," He seemed to murmur quietly, and after a few shaky breaths, I stopped crying.<br>"R-really?" I asked, really hoping he wasn't lying.  
>"Really," He confirmed, his grip tightening. Inuyasha held onto me, and I snuggld into his chest, feeling safe in my protector's arms. I should've realised this so long ago. I almost didn't believe it if it weren't for my racing heart. I finally realised..<p>

I love Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>And we end it there! Next scene, Saturday morning! What will happen then? (Hears Miroku complaining) Don't worry, you'll show up soon enough!<p>

Till Next Time!


	8. The Date(Part 1: Special Guests!)

I'm going to edit the previous chapters to match my current writing style, or whatever you want to call it, because it just seems choppy to me.  
>Gomen nasai! Thank you for the reviews and support! I practically live off reviews to continue my ideas. So, To Saturday morning we go.<p>

* * *

><p>*Inu POV* **Saturday morning, 11 AM**<p>

I thought about what Kagome said last night. What if she really couldn't return? I thought for a bit before making my decision. I WILL find her in this time. No matter how long it takes. I looked down at said girl, who was sleeping silently, face burrowed into my chest. I blushed for a quick second, before returning to normal and trying to get her back into bed. She burrowed deeper, mumbling something like, "No' now, Okaa-sa', Lemme s'eep a lil' more," (Anyone know what she said?) I looked down at her, turning red.

I swallowed. This was risky, but it would be much more of a problem if she woke up on her own and we were in an... awkward position. I shook her a bit. "Kagome, wake up," I attempted.

"Mmm," She groaned. She rubbed her eyes for a bit. Looking over at me. I swallowed again.

"Inuyasha?" She mumbled, looking over at the time. "What day is it today?"

" You said today was something like 'Sat-or-day', or whatever," I replied. She smiled, and I felt a strange warmth flow through me.

"Well, then. If it is Saturday, how's about I call Daisuke-san and Riku-chan and we go out?" She asked, looking at me with expectant eyes.

Unable to say no, I nodded, "Sure, why not?" Why can't I say no to her?  
>"Great, I'll go call Daisuke-san then," She nodded, rushing out of her room and heading downstairs. Laying back, I played with Buyo for a bit, since he came in when she left.<p>

When she returned, Kagome looked a little upset. She sighed, "Daisuke-san and Riku-chan were busy today, so it's just us... Do you wanna go now?" My stomach answered that question for me. She laughed, "Let's go then," Kagome grabbed my hand and we were off. We headed to a 'train' and got on. Kagome grabbed on to the strange hand-holds near the seats.  
>"Are you sure this isn't just another demon secretly abducting people?" I queried, trying to block my nose from the scent.<br>"Positive, Inuyasha," She replied. A voice out of nowhere announced that this 'train' was heading to a 'station' whatever that was.  
>Kagome set her arms down.<p>

"One more stop and- fix your hat!" She whispered, leaning over and fixing the hat so that it no longer hid only one of my ears. The train started moving and Kagome began to fall forward.  
>"Kagome!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto her, steadying her, and keeping her from hitting her head. She landed into my chest. I coughed, trying to hide the blush I was sporting. Kagome was no better off. A rosy color had been dusted along her cheeks.<br>"A-arigatou," She stuttered, and grabbed hold of the nearest hand-hold, steadying herself.

After the train stopped, we got off. The new place we were in was strange, but it smelled better than what Kagome's home place smelled like.  
>We headed over to a small house that went by the name 'Neko-hanten' and walked in. The place smelled of Ramen.<br>"Welcome! What customer want?" A pretty girl wearing a body-tight pink suit and flats walked over to where we were sitting. She had light blue and blue-ish eyes and looked as though she was from the Main land (China)... She smells human, but also not human... We gave our orders and she ran behind into the 'kitchen' I think.  
>"My cousins live around here. They're my Otou-san's sister's children. I remember being here when I was little, so I thought being here would be nice," She explained.<br>The girl finally gave us the ramen and I dug in."Hope you enjoy!" We ate silently, well mostly silently, and left, heading to a large area, Kagome called it a 'park'. We sat down and watched as a few kids were walking around with their parents.  
>"So nice here..." Kagome sighed, breathing in fresh air.<br>" I guess... The air ain't as clean as the Fuedal Era though," I muttered, when my instincts kicked in. I grabbed Kagome and moved just as a guy, about Kagome's age and black hair color with a bandana around his head, crashed into the bench we were just sitting in. Funny, he reminded me of the damn wolf.  
>"Damn," The guy muttered, "Now which way do I get back?" Scratch that, at least the wolf knew his left from his right. The guy left, heading in the opposite direction.<br>"Do you still think this is a nice place, Kagome?" I asked her.  
>"Yes," She replied.<br>"Keh," I blushed, realising the closeness.  
>"A-ano... Arigatou... for the save," She stuttered.<br>Blushing a little more, I knew just what to do to get her just as red.  
>"Anytime," I kissed her cheek, and I could see her whole face turn red.<br>"W-w-w-well... We've had enough excitement for today. Let's go home," She held on a little tighter, and I leaped, deciding to go the faster way home, by running.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" Kagome called, running upstairs and lying on her bed. I leaned against the door hinge.<br>"Tired already?" I asked, ears twitching a bit.  
>"Only a little, just a nap and I will get better," She sighed, burrowing into her pillow. In a few minutes, she fell asleep. I looked through a book of paintings of Kagome and her friends. I noticed one black book that stuck out over her other stories. I looked at the cover.<p>

It said, "Dreams, Nightmares, and Crazy Nights,"... I opened the book, the writing on the first page said, 'Book belongs to Higurashi Kagome, in somewhat messy scrawl. I turn the page, seeing pages where there were pictures of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Kirara, and everyone, really. One showed me as a full demon... slaughtering everyone. Another one showed Sango and Kohaku dead, next to each other... When did she draw these?

I headed downstairs to ask Minako Higurashi. She explained that this was when Kagome was around 12, three years ago, and began having dreams and nightmares. Some of them were good dreams, and others were bad. Minako said once she turned 14, they just stopped, and were forgotten and dismissed as merely figures of imagination. Until she met me, then she knew there would be people in this book that would have some of the pictures come true.  
>'That's strange... no premonitions happened to Kikyo when she had the Shikon no Tama, so why would Kagome?'<p>

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>An this is the end! jkjk of course it's not over, I'm going in for the long run, but for now I have to end here. Until next time.<p> 


	9. Mixed Feelings

Sorry I'm late everyone! This chapter is going to show why Daisuke was busy  
>"Talking"<br>/Dark/  
>\Daisuke\<br>'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: Oops forgot this. I no own D. or Inuyasha. If I did Inuyasha and Kagome would have been a couple earlier and Daisuke and Riku would have too. But alas, I don't. Anyway On to la story!

* * *

><p>*Daisuke's POV*<p>

I woke up and stretched, I looked at the time. It was 9:00 AM.  
>"Morning, Daisuke-sama!" Towa chirped, smiling as she greeted me every morning.<br>"Ohayou, Towa-chan. Are Mom and Dad awake yet?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes.  
>"Emiko-san is awake and making breakfast. Kosuke-san is still sleeping. Oh, also, Emiko-san wanted to talk to you downstairs, after you woke up,"<br>"Okay," I nodded as Towa headed downstairs. Getting changed into normal clothes, I headed downstairs to have breakfast.  
>"Morning," I said out loud to everyone as I headed to the table, sitting down.<br>"Morning, Dai," Mom greeted, usual smile on her face.

She suddenly got a serious look, and walked up to me. "Dai, we have to get the Shikon no Tama," I was shocked.  
>"What?! But Mom, we don't need to anymore because it's in Kagome-san's hands, and she's protecting it well, right?" I asked.<br>"We don't really know if she's a good person or not. For all we know she could be a bad person with good acting skills," Mom looked determined, so I sighed, disappointed, knowing she had a point.  
>"B-but..." I attempted, to which I was cut off.<br>"No buts. You have to do it, we have to keep forces like this from causing havoc," Mom cut me off, and I sighed. Not like I could do anything about it anyway. What has to be done, must be done.

I checked the time. It was 11:05 AM. I was about to head back into my room when the phone rang. I ran over, picking up the phone. "Hello?" I asked, wondering who it was.  
>"Hey, ummm, is Daisuke-san there?" A girl's voice asked, sounding tired.<br>"I'm Daisuke, who is this?" I asked.  
>"Kagome-desu*" She replied.<br>"K-k-kagome-san!" I stuttered, shocked. She didn't seem to notice my shock and continued sspeaking.  
>"Inuyasha and I were thinking about heading out of town for lunch. Maybe you and Riku-chan want to come?" She asked, sounding hopeful. This meant the perfect chance to steal the Shikon no Tama, but... Just go for it. And technically, it's me doing the stealing/ Dark commented, and I could picture him smirking.  
>"I'm sorry, Kagome-san, I'm a little... busy today, Mom wanted me to run some errands," I told her. I wasn't telling a lie exactly... It just wasn't the full truth.<br>"Oh," She sounded really disappointed. "Okay then, I guess we just have to go by ourselves. Well, See you tomorrow, Daisuke-san," She sent her goodbye.  
>"Bye," I replied, and the phone went off with a click.<p>

"Dai, who was it?" Mom asked.  
>"It was Kagome-san,"<br>"What? Did she tell you if she was leaving the house at all today?" She asked, looking at me with excitement. The look on my face must've said it all, because she turned serious and nodded. "Then this is the perfect time to steal it," She said, before becoming cheery again. "Come home quickly, I do need you to help with some errands I need to run," She reminded, before turning around and entering the kitchen to make lunch. Sighing, I thought 'I'm sorry, Kagome-san' before turning into Dark and heading into the subconscious part of my mind.

* * *

><p>*Dark's Pov*<p>

Finally! Good to be back out again! "Wiz!" I called, and he turned into my wings. I took off, shouting a 'yeah!' into the air before heading to the Higurashi Shrine. Slipping into Kagome's room, I quickly surveyed the area. A desk, a pink bed, a bureau and a mirror were all in the organized bedroom. I checked the closet near the bedroom door. 'Not there,' I thought. 'It was much easier when there were guards standing all around the thing I was looking for. What's this jewel supposed to look like anyway? All I know is that it's pink.' \Check the desk, most girls tend to put something they want to protect in a desk drawer with and lock.\ "Thanks, Daisuke" I replied and headed to the desk.

After trying to open the only drawer with a keyhole, I figured it was locked, and checked each draw for the key. Making no success, I sighed irritably. "Why wouldn't she hide the key in a place near the lock. I've tried looking under everything already," I noticed Daisuke's attitude change. "What is it?" I asked.  
>\No, you haven't.\<br>"Haven't what?" I asked him. In reply, he mentally face palmed.  
>\You haven't looked under everything, Dark. What if there's a fake bottom in one of the drawers?\<br>"Daisuke, this isn't one of those spy movies. She's just a-" I stopped, thinking over the story she had told us about her and her friends from 500 years ago.  
>\Just a what?\ Daisuke asked.<br>"Never mind, I'm gonna go check the drawers now," I said, checking the drawers.

It turns out Daisuke was right, not that I would tell him that. That would give him a perfect chance to destroy the little pride I have. \I'm pretty sure it would do you well to level that ego of yours, Dark\ Daisuke commented. I said that aloud. Oh well.  
>"Well, well, well, looks like someone's beginning to get some back bone," I teased. It's so fun to see him get riled up, considering how he over reacts when he does.<br>\You've been gone quite a while, Dark. Things have changed.\ He told me.  
>"At least it hasn't changed too much. You still act the same, although you have matured somewhat," I noted, placing the key in the hole, unlocking the drawer. "Bingo," After carefully going through the drawer, I found a bottle with some shards of a pick stone in it. "This it, Daisuke?" I asked.<br>\Yeah, it is. Now let's go before they get back.\ Daisuke hurried. I relocked the drawer, placed the key back under the fake bottom, shut the drawer, and leaped out of the window, whistling for Wiz.

* * *

><p>Daisuke seems to have gotten solemn ever since we got back. I sighed, it wasn't like I wanted to do it either, but the job had to be done.<br>/Come, everything's fine. I doubt Kagome even knows it's missing. We'll be returning it after Emiko and Daiki are done with it anyway. So stop worrying./  
>"Maybe you're right, but I have a bad feeling," Daisuke replied, climbing into bed. " 'Night, Dark,"<br>/Huh? But it's still early. You can't be that tired, are-/ I stopped when I felt he was already asleep. Sighing, I said, "Good night, Daisuke," and faded into the shadows of his mind.

* * *

><p>How was that? Sorry for the lateness. I was very busy this summer. I'm not kidding. I do a theatre program every summer, and I got a character role. So I had to (instead of writing fanfiction) Learn my character's song and riff(free style) it in a way so that it sounds good, learn my lines and memorize it all for the show they have a month later. and a week after the show I went to the beach, which meant for me no wifi. I hope this makes up for it being late! I'll try to get it up faster! FORGIVE ME if I don't. Until next time, Ja ne! :D<p> 


	10. ON HIATUS

**THIS IS FOR EVERY READER WHO READ MY STORIES.**

**I thank you all so much for reading, and I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Life's been busy (when isn't it) and I have no excuse for the lack of chapters other than writer's block. I'm thinking of rewriting all of my stories as well, so they'll be a bit more... refreshed, for lack of a better term.**

**Anyway, point is, I'm glad everyone of you read up to now, and I appreciate the support. I hope you all will enjoy the chapters that I will update after this Hiatus is over. The hiatus is literally so I can have the time to work on each and every one of my stories, just not updating them to FanFiction. So yeah, Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you all soon.**

**Mori Tsukiko**


End file.
